In recent years, improvement in a storage capacity in a magnetic recording device using a medium, such as magnetic tape, is desired depending on improvement in the information processing ability required of an electronic device. For example, in a magnetic tape device, a device that continuously processes a plurality of magnetic tape cartridges by taking advantage of the feature of the magnetic tape cartridge as an interchangeable recording medium is strongly desired. From such a viewpoint, the offer of the magnetic tape device equipped with a compact cartridge auto-loader superior in operability is desired.
Such a magnetic tape device is disclosed by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-44829 (Patent Document 1). In the magnetic tape device disclosed by Patent Document 1, a cartridge auto-loader is attached to the front of a device which processes information. The cartridge auto-loader includes an elevating unit for moving up and down a magazine which has stored a plurality of magnetic tape cartridges, and a feeding mechanical unit for inserting the magnetic tape cartridges stored in the magazine into the main body of the device. In the cartridge auto-loader equipped with such composition, the elevating unit moves the magazine up and down, and arranges a magnetic tape cartridge to be accessed on an accessible position by the feeding mechanical unit. Then, the feeding mechanical unit conveys the magnetic tape cartridge to the main body of the device and inserts the magnetic tape cartridge into the main body of the device, and the main body of the device performs reading process and writing process to the magnetic tape cartridge.